wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Imperator
thumb|332px|Pielgrzymi spoglądający na wizję Imperatora na Złotym Tronie'Imperator Ludzkości''' (ang. Emperor of Mankind) jest władcą Imperium Człowieka, Opiekunem, Ojcem i Bogiem rasy ludzkiej. Zasiada nieruchomo na Złotym Tronie na Terrze od ponad dziesięciu tysięcy lat. Poranione ciało nie może już wspierać życia i pozostaje nienaruszone tylko dzięki połączeniu starożytnej technologii i siły swojej woli. Stan ten podtrzymywany jest przez dusze ofiar niezliczonych milionów psykerów. Jego wola jest wszechmocna, rozciągając się na ponad milion światów, które tworzą jego Imperium. Przez dziesięć tysięcy lat Imperator służył ludzkości, wykonujący jednocześnie wiele zadań istotnych dla jej przetrwania. Kieruje Astronomicanem, który prowadzi statki kosmiczne przez Osnowę. Jego ogromne moce psychiczne stale utrzymują moce Chaosu na wodzy, zapobiegając ich całkowitemu wtargnięciu do materialnego wszechświata oraz chronią przed nimi ludzi w całej galaktyce. Rola Imperatora jako strażnika ludzkości wydaje się być przeznaczona tylko dla niego. Bez cesarza nie byłoby Imperium, podróży kosmicznych, ochrony przed wieloma zagrożeniami, przed którymi stoi ludzkość. Cesarz wie, że aby chronić swoją rasę musi przetrwać tak długo jak to konieczne. Uwaga: Z powodu licznych retconów oraz przeczących sobie źródeł, kanoniczność pewnych fragmentów może być kwestionowalna Historia Geneza Kiedy wszechświat dopiero się budził, Osnowa był słaba i niestabilna, napędzana tylko przez moc roślin i naturalnych instynktów zwierząt. Jej psioniczna energia była łagodna i kojąca. Przepływała harmonijnie przez wszystkie żywe istoty młodego wszechświata. Wraz z rozwojem inteligentnego życia, Spacznia zaczęła wypełniać się nową, mocniejszą i bardziej niebezpieczną energią. Naturalne moce osnowy były nieszkodliwe, ale uczucia zuchwale myślących istot: strach, nienawiść, zazdrość i wiele więcej, napełniły ją negatywnymi i niebezpiecznymi siłami. Harmonia Osnowy została zakłócona, w niektórych strefach negatywna energia nagromadziła się, dopóki nie rozwinęła się do inteligencji zdolnej do samoświadomości, uczuć i pragnień. Tak narodzili się pierwsi trzej Bogowie Chaosu, z zebranych złych cech wszystkich istot myślących we wszechświecie. thumb|316px|Burza w Osnowie Nawet jeśli na początku te trzy istoty były słabe i nieistotne, to karmione przez więcej złych myśli i zbierające siłę przez tysiąclecia urosły tak, że mogły rozprzestrzeniać swoje siły na płaszczyźnie materialnej. W początkowym okresie rozwoju ludzkości ważną rolę w kształtowaniu cywilizacji odgrywali Szamani potrafiący oddziaływać na Osnowę. Byli to najpotężniejsi żyjący ówcześnie ludzie posiadający moce psykerskie, dzięki temu potrafili wpływać na Immaterium. Jeśli jeden z szamanów umarł, jego duch wracał do osnowy i czekał na jego odrodzenie w świecie materialnym. Ten naturalny obieg panował przez tysiące lat, aż do narodzin Bogów Chaosu. Nagle Szamani w Spaczni nie byli już bezpieczni. Bogowie polowali i pożerali każdego ducha jakiego mogli znaleźć i liczba szamanów zmniejszała się w zastraszającym tempie, a wielu z ich zmarłych braci i sióstr nie narodziło się na nowo. W strachu o przyszłość ludzkości ostatni z szamanów zebrali się w konklawe. Gorąca dyskusja między nimi trwała przez wiele stuleci, ale wraz z czasem jak ich liczba zmniejszyła się dalej i dalej postanowili podjąć najbardziej radykalne działanie. Doskonale wiedzieli, że oddzielnie nie będą w stanie obronić ludzkości przed czyhającymi na nią niebezpieczeństwami ze strony spaczenia. Dlatego podjęli decyzje, aby odrodzić się jako nowa, wspaniała istota mocą dorównującą Bogom. Oddali swoje życia i wszyscy razem połączyli się jako duch w Osnowie. Niektórzy z szamanów zostali i poświęcili się, aby odwrócić uwagę bogów chaosu, dzięki temu rok później w świecie materialnym narodziło się nowe dziecko. Początki Byt który miał przejść do historii jako Imperator urodził się około 8 milenium p.n.e w rejonie Centralnej Anatolii. Był najdoskonalszą istotą jaka dotąd zwała się człowiekiem - nie tylko najpotężniejszym psionikiem jakiego posiadała ludzkość ale również Wiecznym, nieśmiertelnym i niemożliwym do zabicia bytem. Początkowo jednak nikt nie miał o tym pojęcia. Nawet sam Imperator. thumb|320px|Czaszki miały w przyszłości stać się ważnym symbolem dla Imperatora Pierwsze oświecenie nadeszło wkrótce po tym jak jego ojciec zginął. Zwykły chłopiec, który w przyszłości miał się stać Władcą Ludzkości, po wyrzuceniu z siebie żalu wyruszył do zbiorowego grobu gdzie spędził masę czasu analizując czaszkę swojego rodziciela. Po długim okresie przebywania sam na sam z resztką swojego ojca chłopak wyszedł ze zbiorowego grobowca. Brat zmarłego ojca przywitał chłopca wołając go po imieniu. Dziecko które miało zostać królem odpowiedziało ukazując mu czaszkę. Gdy oczy wujka spoczęły na tym przedmiocie, Imperator po raz pierwszy użył swojej mocy. Wuj, który zdradziecko zabił swojego brata kawałkiem naostrzonego kamienia zbyt prymitywnego by nazwać go mieczem, padł na zawał. Chłopiec przyglądał się każdej sekundzie jego cierpienia. Ludzie zabijali się wiele pokoleń przed narodzinami przyszłego Władcy Ludzkości, jednak śmierć jego ojca była szczególna. Oświeciła go. Chłopiec nie zabił jednak brata z pragnienia zemsty, a sprawiedliwości. Działał zgodnie z kodeksem który wiele stuleci później miał być znany jako "oko za oko". Ludzie krzyczeli, uciekali i płakali widząc tajemniczą śmierć człowieka - atak serca był dla nich czymś kompletnie niezrozumiałym. Chłopiec wziął czaszkę ojca i wyruszył w stronę rodzimej osady. W czasie drogi jego wygląd zaczął się zmieniać. Nie było już dziecka. W jego miejscu maszerował odziany w złoto gigant, cichy zbawca ludzkości. Działając z Cienia thumb|246px|Ollanius Pius w czasie Wielkiej KrucjatyOd momentu swojego oświecenia Imperator był świadom nie tylko potencjału rasy ludzkiej, ale przede wszystkim niszczącej potęgi Chaosu. Czy było to echo pamięci Szamanów, czy dowód jego wczesnej psionicznej wiedzy, tego nie wiadomo. Imperator spędził całe tysiąclecia broniąc ludzkości przed zakusami Bogów i innych predatorów Osnowy. Był figurą stworzoną z żelaza i ostrzy, z oczami na wzór pieca węglowego. Złotym Wojownikiem, stojącym ze swym mieczem przed gigantyczną twierdzą. Istotą przed wejściem do jaskini. Królową stojącą na szczycie klifu, ze swą włócznią w ręku. Orłem o dziesięciu skrzydłach walczącym z wypełnionym grzmotami niebem. I wieloma, wieloma innymi bytami. Na pewnym etapie swych przygód napotkał innego Wiecznego, Ollaniusa Piusa. W przyszłości ten nadczłowiek miał napotkać znacznie więcej nieśmiertelnych bytów. Imperator szybko stał się jednym z największych wrogów Bogów Chaosu. Jego potęga stała się tak wielka, że ten był w stanie generować ognistą aurę, która permanentnie zabijała wszelkie demony. Niezrodzeni szybko nauczyli się go nienawidzić, nazywając go Anatemą - klątwą osnowiańskiego gatunku. Walcząc z C'tanem Uwaga: Poniższy opis pochodzi z relacji Adepta Semyona, który miał przeanalizować wspomnienia Smoka Marsa. Jego prawdziwość może być kwestionowalna. thumb|288px|Artystyczne przedstawienie Imperatora pokonującego smoka W M1 doszło do starcia pomiędzy Anatemą a wyjątkowo nie-demonicznym przeciwnikiem - Odłamkiem Smoka Pustki, szalejącym w okolicach miasta Cyrene. Władający tymi ziemiami Cesarz Dioklecjan posłał naprzeciw tej bestii wielu wojowników, jednak oczywiście żaden nie miał szans w starciu z fragmentem Gwiezdnego Boga. Wtem jednak do walki stanął przyszły Imperator Ludzkości - samotny rycerz w złotej zbroi, szkarłatnym hełmie i herbie Cesarza Dioklecjana. Wojownik natarł na Smoka jadąc na koniu czarnym niczym noc i dzierżąc długą, srebrną lancę z której zwisał sztandar ukazujący strzelistego orła trzymającego błyskawicę. Walka pomiędzy Anatemą i Smokiem Pustki trwała do czasu aż przyszły Imperator odnalazł słaby punkt pod lewym skrzydłem Odłamka. Gdy wojownik wbił tam swe ostrze, Smok Pustki osłabł wystarczająco by czempion ludzkości był w stanie go powalić. Niestety, nawet On nie był dość potężny by zniszczyć bestię iskrzącą światłem pożartych gwiazd. Zrobił więc drugą najbardziej logiczną rzecz. Byt który miał kiedyś władać ludzkością przeniósł się wraz z pokonanym Smokiem na Marsa, pieczętując go w umieszczonym w odmętach Czerwonej Planety Labiryncie Noctis. Imperator następnie powrócił na Ziemię, pozostawiając Smoka Pustki w jego więzieniu, licząc że jego obecność pozwoli w przyszłości doprowadzić do powstania Adeptus Mechanicus. Wizyta na Molech thumb|238px|Molech na mapie GalaktykiGdzieś pod koniec Mrocznej Ery Technologii Imperator Ludzkości wyruszył wraz z grupą Wiecznych (w skład których wchodziła Aurelia Sureka) na planetę Molech przy użyciu ich prywatnego okrętu kosmicznego. Tam Wieczni zdołali odkopać starożytną Bramę prowadzącą wprost do serca Królestwa Osnowy. Przyszły władca rodzaju ludzkiego przeszedł przez nią i wkroczył wprost w jądro ciemności. I chociaż Anatema wyszedł zaledwie kilka sekund później, najprawdopodobniej spędził w Osnowie całe tysiąclecia. Do dzisiaj nie wiadomo do końca co Imperator uczynił po przejściu przez Bramę, a sam Molech miał w przyszłości jeszcze wpłynąć na jego życie. Słudzy Bogów Chaosu twierdzą że Imperator zawarł z nimi pakt, a następnie ukradł im moce i sekret tworzenia Prymarchów. Jaka jednak jest prawda, tego nie wie nikt. Imperator poprosił Aurelię by ta pozostała na Molechu i pilnowała Bramy a następnie przeteleportował się spowrotem na Terrę. Odnalezienie Astronomicanu i dalsze plany thumb|298px|Ukończony Astronomican [https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/335799715961834940/ fanart] Gdy nastała Era Zamętu, Imperator pojawił się na niszczonej wojnami domowymi Terrze. W podziemiach Himalajów (jedynego pasma górskiego które przetrwało do tego okresu) odnalazł fragment technologi starszej niż rasa ludzka. Technologii która miała w przyszłości stać się zalążkiem Astronomicanu i Złotego Tronu. Imperator spędził całe stulecia w podziemiach Himalajów, rozbudowując tam swoją pracownię oraz tworząc zalążki pod swój najbardziej ambitny plan. Imperator widział cień horroru jaki miał objąć Galaktykę. Wiedział że dojdzie do narodzin nowego Boga Chaosu, że ludzkość zaczyna ewoluować w psioniczną rasę i że nie dane im będzie dożyć końca tej ewolucji, jeśli pozostaną rozbici. Największym zagrożeniem dla rasy ludzkiej było więc rozbicie...jak i zawsze obecne spaczenie Spaczni. Imperator stworzył więc plan który miał zniszczyć obydwa te zagrożenia. Pierwszym etapem było wykorzystanie technologii odnalezionej w Himalajach do stworzenia Imperialnej Osnowy, fragmentu Pajęczego Traktu którym mogłaby posługiwać się ludzkość. Otoczona byłaby ona potężnymi barierami psionicznymi stworzonymi przez samego Imperatora, którego aura była silnie toksyczna dla demonów. Wykorzystanie Pajęczego Traktu uniezależniłoby ludzkość od podróży przez Osnowę a wykorzystanie osłon oddzieliłoby znaczną część gatunku od wpływów Chaosu. Technologia ta była jednak niezwykle zaawansowana a plany Imperatora niezwykle ambitne. Miały minąć tysiąclecia nim projekt Władcy Ludzkości zyskał jakiekolwiek realne kształty. W tym czasie Imperator skupił część swojej uwagi na idei zjednoczenia gatunku ludzkiego. W swoich laboratoriach stworzył pierwszych wojowników Legio Custodes. thumb|266px|Custodes w czasie walkNadludzko silnych i szybkich, wszechstronnie uzdolnionych i niezaprzeczalnie lojalnych. Custodes byli ochroniarzami Imperatora, jednak ich ostateczna rola sięgała nawet dalej. W przeciwieństwie do wielu późniejszych tworów Imperatora, walka nie była sensem ich istnienia. W przyszłym, złotym wieku wyniesionej ludzkości mieli oni stać na straży całej rasy, prowadząc ją w odpowiednim kierunku i chroniąc przed zagrożeniami niewidocznymi dla śmiertelnego oka. I tak do czasu aż ludzkość nie będzie ich potrzebować. Wtedy usuną się w cień i znikną, podobnie jak ich ukochany Imperator. Najpierw jednak trzeba było do tego doprowadzić. Obecnie ludzkość znajdowała się w końcu na granicy zagłady. Plan Imperatora zakładał zjednoczenie Terry, a następnie całej Galaktyki pod sztandarem swoim i tzw. Imperialnej Prawdy. Ideologia ta była skrajnie ateistycznym podejściem, które negowało istnienie jakichkolwiek Bogów czy demonów. W imię Imperialnej Prawdy jakiekolwiek akty wielbienia miały zostać zakazane a wszelkie świątynie i pomniki spalone na popiół. Imperialna Prawda była w dużej mierze kłamstwem, ale miała służyć większemu celowi. Zagłodzeniu Bogów Chaosu, którzy bez czcicieli znacznie by osłabli. thumb|318px|Wojownicy Grzmotu na polu bitwy Najpierw jednak Imperator musiał zgromadzić odpowiednio duże siły. Custodes nie nadawali się w końcu na regularnych żołnierzy. Tak powstali Wojownicy Gromu, wyniesieni genetycznie żołnierze którzy mieli dla Imperatora podbić Terrę. Wojny Zjednoczeniowe W końcu, po wielu stuleciach Imperator mógł się objawić na Terrze i rozpocząć swój Wielki Plan. Pierwsze Podboje Na początku konfliktu Imperator nie był jeszcze bytem, jakim miał stać się na jego końcu. Był nadal istotą posiadającą nadludzką siłę i charyzmę, jednak nie górował nad swoimi wojownikami - walczył z nimi ramię w ramię. Pierwszymi ludźmi którzy doznali opieki Imperatora byli mieszkańcy licznych techno-barbarzyńskich państewek, jakie istniały wokół Himalazi. Ich pomniejsze armie nie miały szans z czystą furią jaką reprezentowali Wojownicy Gromu, często wspierani przez prywatną gwardię Imperatora. Nowe tereny zostały wciągnięte w domenę Imperium a dzieci rodzin szlacheckich zostały poddane treningowi na członków Adeptus Custodes. Imperator dał się jednak rozpoznać jako nowy rodzaj Watażki. Taki który, poza niszczeniem wszelkich świątyń, traktował swoich nowych poddanych o wiele lepiej niż techno-barbarzyńcy. Który rozpoczął budowę nowych ośrodków nauki i który naprawiał to, co pozostawało zniszczone przez tysiąclecia. Za Imperatorem stało coś więcej niż pragnienie władzy. On miał idee i wielkie plany, które przekonywały ludzi by gotowi byli walczyć i umierać za niego. Wkrótce u boku Imperatora stanął inny, niezwykle tajemniczy byt. Do historii przeszedł jako Anioł - nadczłowiek, większy i wytrzymalszy niż nawet najwięksi Custodes, dzierżący emanujący niebieskim płomieniem miecz. Z jego pleców wyrastały gigantyczne, anielskie skrzydła a on sam był w stanie powstać, nieważne jak wiele obrażeń doznał. Był potężnym bytem, emanującym energią identyczną do tej którą posiadał sam Imperator. I przede wszystkim był absolutnie lojalny przyszłemu Władcy Ludzkości. Imperator, Anioł i Wojownicy Gromu przez dziesięciolecia rozrastali swe Imperium o coraz to nowe miasta-ule, tereny plemienne i radioaktywne pustkowia. Czas prawdziwych wyzwań miał jednak dopiero nadejść. Zniszczenie Maullan Sen Wiele lat przed tym jak nieznany z imienia Nordyk został Królem-Kapłanem Konfederacji Maullan Sen doszło do spotkania pomiędzy nim i bytem, który miał się w przyszłości zwać Imperatorem Ludzkości. Imperator widział jakich "cudów" dokonywał ten człowiek. Wykorzystywał on energię Osnowy by wytwarzać pozbawione radiacji jedzenie oraz oczyścić zanieczyszczoną wodę, a następnie pielgrzymował przez północne tereny planety, rozdając je każdemu kto był w potrzebie. Człowiek ten zgromadził wokół siebie plemię, o które dbał jak tylko mógł, broniąc go oraz lecząc choroby jakie dotykały jego współplemieńców. Twierdził że było to powołanie jakie sprowadził na niego jego Bóg. W rzeczywistości moce te zostały mu podarowane przez istoty z głębi Osnowy. Imperator ostrzegł Kapłana, twierdził że religia za którą podąża sprowadzi na niego zgubę. Że Bóg za którym podąża nie istnieje - są jedynie byty, które wykorzystują go w swoich małych gierkach. Kapłan zignorował jednak ostrzeżenia. Wkrótce zima uderzyła w plemiona znajdujące się na północy. Tysiące zginęło z głodu i wychłodzenia, jednak to jedno plemię było w stanie znaleźć ciepło w opiece swojego Kapłana. Mężczyzna był w stanie obronić swoich ludzi przy pomocy zsyłanych cudów - z czasem jednak cena jaką musiał za nie zapłacić zaczęła drastycznie się zwiększać. Spaczenie dotknęło tak Kapłana jak i jego poddanych. Zaczęto oddawać Bogom żywe ofiary - były w końcu desperackie czasy, czym było życie sąsiedniego plemienia w zamian za życie współbraci? Wkrótce plemię zamieniło się w kult, który stanął na czele nowego, brutalnego państewka - Maullan Sen. A cena cały czas się zwiększała. Czym było zamordowanie rywala, jeśli gwarantowało 10 lat pokoju? Czym było życie jednego dziecka, jeśli jego krwawe, wciąż bijące serce mogło dać Kapłanowi nieśmiertelność? Wkrótce jakiekolwiek wymówki przestały być potrzebne. Dzięki pomocy bytów Osnowy, Maullan Sen rozciągnęło swoją władzę na niemalże całą śnieżną północ. Armie fanatyków maszerowały pod dyktando Króla-Kapłana, wiedząc że nic nie może stanąć im na drodze. I wtedy nadszedł Imperator.thumb|266px|Techno-Barbarzyńca Imperium rozpoczęło długą i brutalną kampanię przeciwko Konfederacji Maullan Sen, w trakcie której Wojownicy Gromu rozpoczęli swoją zasłużoną legendę. Przeciwko wojskom prowadzonym przez samego Imperatora nacierały całe hordy fanatyków, gotowych walczyć i ginąć w imię Bogów których ledwie pojmowali. Szary śnieg Nordyku wypełniał się hektolitrami krwi po każdej kampanii. W końcu doszło jednak do Bitwy na Krwawym Mrozie. Po jednej stronie stały siły całych Regimentów Wojowników Gromu oraz trzydziestu Adeptus Custodes, prowadzonych osobiście przez Imperatora Ludzkości. Po drugiej stały wojska fanatycznych techno-barbarzyńców, wspieranych przez magię stojącego na ich czele Króla-Kapłana. Bitwa była absolutnie szalona - przeciwnik miał nad Imperium przewagę 7:1. Wojownicy Gromu szarżowali ze wszystkich stron, mając w poważaniu własny ból i zmęczenie. Adeptus Custodes działali jak perfekcyjnie naoliwiona maszyna, zabijając każdego śmiertelnika jaki się do nich zbliżył. Imperator również kilkukrotnie użył swojego boltera. Gdy padli ostatni walczący żołnierze Konfederacji, jasnym stało się kto wygrał bitwę. Ciężko ranny Król-Kapłan został zaciągnięty przed oblicze Imperatora, gdzie dwójka przywódców odbyła krótką rozmowę. Gdy ta przestała do czegokolwiek prowadzić, Król-Kapłan został zabity przez Custodesa, Sagittariusa. Wkrótce potem całe Maullan Sen stało się częścią Imperium. Wypędzając Demonicznego Księcia Terra przez tysiąclecia była miejscem które często znajdowało się na celowniku predatorów z Królestwa Chaosu. Mało który niezrodzony wyrządził jej jednak tak wielkie szkody jak starożytny Demoniczny Książę Tzeentcha, Pharaa'gueotla. thumb|203px|Znak Tzeentcha Pharaa'gueotla towarzyszył ludzkości od czasu gdy ta wyewoluowała w myślącą rasę, używając swoich ludzkich marionetek by siać chaos i zniszczenie gdzie tylko się pojawiał. W czasie Wojen Zjednoczeniowych Demoniczny Książę nadal zabawiał się kosztem mieszkańców planety. Nie mogło to jednak trwać wiecznie. Pharaa'gueotla został w końcu odnaleziony przez Imperatora, który prowadząc Wojowników Gromu zniszczył siły Demonicznego Księcia, zmuszając jego samego do ucieczki z Terry. Pharaa'gueotla opuszczał Terrę już wcześniej i zawsze wracał. Imperator nie mógł ryzykować że i teraz się to powtórzy. Demon skrył się na martwej planecie, która miała w przyszłości zostać nazwana Karis Cephalon. Imperator oraz towarzyszący mu Anioł udali się na ten oddalony świat, gdzie we dwójkę wdali się w epicki pojedynek z Demonicznym Księciem. Pharaa'gueotla był potężny, ale nawet on nie miał szans przeciwko dwóm czempionom gatunku ludzkiego. Demoniczny Książę został pokonany i zapieczętowany pod powierzchnią planety. Imperator, obawiając się że Pharaa'gueotla jakimś cudem zdołał go oszukać i może wkrótce powrócić, pozostawił Anioła na Karis Cephalon, by pilnował miejsca w którym zapieczętowany został demon. Ufając w zdolności swojego ulubionego wojownika Imperator powrócił na Terrę, by kontynuować wojny przeciwko różnorakim frakcjom. Upadek Anioła thumb|278px|Trumna w której zapieczętowany został AniołPozostawiony na Karis Cephalon Anioł początkowo posłusznie wykonywał rozkazy Imperatora. Z czasem jednak zaczął obserwować mieszkańców sąsiadującej z Karisem planety. Wraz z upływem czasu uskrzydlony czempion zaczął coraz bardziej brzydzić się mieszkającymi tam ludźmi. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że nie zasługują oni na miłość, jaką miał ich w przyszłości obdarzyć Imperator. Anioł przeniósł się więc na sąsiedni świat. Pierwszymi ofiarami jego gniewu stali się mieszkańcy miasta-ulu Coranis. Wszyscy zostali wyrżnięci w pień, a samo miasto sprowadzone do poziomu gruzu. Nie był to jednak koniec - w przeciągu jednego dnia i jednej nocy, wszyscy ludzie mieszkający na planecie zostali wybici przez Anioła. Imperator, wyczuwając co stało się w innym rejonie Galaktyki, udał się ku ruinom Coranis, chcąc powstrzymać swojego wojownika. Nie miał zamiaru, lub zwyczajnie nie był w stanie, go zabić. Zamiast tego użył fragmentu Pharaa'gueotla i umieścił go w trumnie, znajdującej się w podziemiach zrujnowanego miasta. Anioł, wyczuwając obecność Demonicznego Księcia, natychmiast udał się w kierunku jego energii. Zamiast Pharaa'gueotla spotkał jednak swojego ojca, który zamknął go w trumnie a następnie wykorzystując własny, niewyobrażalnie potężny potencjał psioniczny, wymówił stworzoną przez siebie Inkantację Zapieczętowania. Anioł, otulony ścianami trumny i mocą Imperatora, zasnął. Trumna Anioła pozostała na planecie przez następne stulecia. W czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty okręt Imperium dostał zadanie przetransportowania go na Terrę, jednak relikt ten został w tajemniczych okolicznościach skradziony. O Aniele nikt miał nie usłyszeć aż do M41. Do tego czasu jednak Imperator miał ważniejsze problemy na głowie. Dwa Metafizyczne Ostrza thumb|Malcador PieczętnikNa wczesnym etapie Wojen Zjednoczeniowych, gdy wielkość Imperium Ludzkości była jeszcze odległym snem, doszło do zgromadzenia w pierwszej twierdzy jaką Imperator postawił. Dziesiątki śmiertelników, których twarze skryte były za czarnymi kapturami na których widniał symbol starożytnego bractwa Pieczętników, zebrało się w gorących odmętach tego miejsca, by wspomóc Imperatora w jego najnowszym projekcie. Tylko w tym miejscu masy ludzi i nieludzi mogły zebrać się by dopełnić rytuału. Spośród wszystkich zebranych najbardziej wyróżnia się Jemu Najbliższy skrywający się za imieniem Malcador. I chociaż przebywał on na Terrze od wielu lat, przyglądając się horrorom jakie spadły na ten świat, na tym etapie Malcador nie miał jeszcze swych blizn oraz słynnej postawy. Pośród dymu pracowni i odgłosów rytuału poruszał się twardo i pewnie. Gdy Malcador podszedł do centrum pracowni, ujrzał Dwa Metafizyczne Ostrza, manifestujące się z oślepiającego dymu. ''- Macie imiona? - zapytał Malcador, w głosie którego nie było jeszcze słychać nic z późniejszego cynizmu.'' ''- Dwa równe ostrza. ''- rzekł głos dochodzący zza dymu, jego źródło nieznane. - Dwie fundamentalne prawdy. Odurzenie i powściągliwość. Zmiana i stagnacja. Dionizoska i Apollońska. Malcador prychnął. ''- Starzy Bogowie. -'' powiedział Pieczętnik. ''- Dla Bezboskiego Świata.'' ''- Nie pozostanie bezboski na zawsze.'' ''- Sam będziesz z nich korzystał. - zauważył Malcador'' ''- Przez jakiś czas. Ale nie pozostaną na długo ze mną.'' ''- Zatem z kim?'' Dym zatrząsł gdy głos się zaśmiał. Dziwnie było słyszeć wesołość dochodzącą zza tych ust. Pewnego dnia one również zamilkną, trzymane w wiecznym agonalnym wyciu. Jednak teraz mogą się jeszcze śmiać. ''- Z przeciwnościami. ''- rzekła osoba ukryta w dymie, podnosząc młot i wracając do pracy. - W pewnym sensie. thumb|214px|Constantin Valdor Imperator w następnych latach korzystał w czasie walki z obydwu stworzonych przez siebie włóczni. Po jakimś czasie jedną z nich, Włócznię Apollońską, oddał Kapitanowi Legio Custodes, Constantinowi Valdorowi. Wojownika godnego Włóczni Dionizoskiej miał znaleźć jednak dopiero w czasie następnego wielkiego konfliktu. Projekt Prymarcha W końcu nadszedł czas, by Imperator rozpoczął swój najambitniejszych projekt dotąd. Dzięki pomocy naukowców i specjalistów z podbitych narodów, swojego doradcy, Malcadora Pieczętnika oraz własnej, niepomiernej wiedzy (którą miał ukraść od Bogów Chaosu) rozpoczął proces tworzenia swoich synów i generałów. Najwspanialszych wojowników w historii gatunku ludzkiego - Prymarchowie Prymarchów. Proces tworzenia Prymarchów pozostaje w dużej mierze tajemnicą. Wiadomo jednak kilka istotnych rzeczy. Operacja składała się z dwóch procesów. W pierwszym Imperator Ludzkości musiał oddać ekstrakt swojego DNA, która posłużyło za bazę pod pierwotne, niespaczone genoziarno. To genoziarno zostało później ostrożnie zindywidualizowane na 20 oddzielnych szablonów genetycznych - po jednym na każdego Prymarchę. Z szablonów jednych Prymarchów usunięto kilka elementów pochodzących z "oryginału", do innych zaś dodano bliżej niesprecyzowane, nie-ludzkie DNA. Powszechnie wierzy się że w tworzeniu swoich synów Imperator sięgnął nie tylko po cuda nauki, ale i czarnoksięstwa. Tworzenie Prymarchów odbywało się więc nie tylko na poziomie fizycznym, ale i duchowym - co wyjaśniałoby magnetyzm oraz niemożliwą do opisania charyzmę jaką emonowali ci wojownicy. thumb|300px|Imperator i Prymarchowie (Ci znani) Malcador na wczesnym etapie tworzenia Prymarchów zaproponował by część z nich była kobietami, mając nadzieję że uspokoi to nieco napięte stosunki, jakie z pewnością wystąpią w rodzinie składającej się z nadludzi stworzonych dla podboju gwiazd. Imperator zaśmiał się, sądząc że to żart. Malcador jednak nie żartował. Imperator starał się utrzymać powstanie swoich synów w sekrecie, otaczając swoje laboratorium Polami Gellara oraz starożytnymi runami, mającymi bronić Prymarchów przed zakusami Bogów Chaosu. Przez jakiś czas wydawało się, że ta metoda działała. Trudno określić co dokładnie miało miejsce tamtego feralnego dnia, gdy Niszczycielskie Siły otworzyły wyrwę w laboratorium Imperatora. Nie pomaga fakt, że zarówno Imperator, Bogowie Chaosu jak i niektórzy Prymarchowie umyślnie przekazywali różne historie dotyczące tego wydarzenia, często sięgając po technikę usuwania i zmieniania wspomnień. Tak czy inaczej, Bogowie Chaosu porwali świeżo narodzonych Prymarchów, rozrzucając ich po całej Galaktyce. Imperator nie miał czasu do stracenia - musiał czym prędzej zjednoczyć ludzkość a następnie udać się na poszukiwanie swoich zaginionych synów. Narodziny Adeptus Astartes thumb|294px|Roboute Guilliman i Belisarius Cawl w Porcie Sangprimus (M42, koloryzowane) Imperator nie tracił czasu. Zebrał genoziarna swoich porwanych dzieci i zaimplementował je w Portum Sangprimus, własnoręcznie stworzonym artefakcie który powstał specjalnie do utrzymywania genów Prymarchów. Następnie zaczął zbierać najlepszych wojowników z całej Terry, by stali się częścią jego nowego projektu. Tym razem nie chodziło o stworzenie nowych Wojowników Gromu. Nowi rekruci mieli przejść przez trening znacznie cięższy niż dotychczasowi wojownicy Imperatora (być może z wyłączeniem Adeptus Custodes) by po udowodnieniu swojej wartości zostali pobłogosławieni genoziarnem jednego z porwanych dzieci Imperatora. Ci wojownicy mieli stać się pierwszymi Kosmicznymi Marines. Imperator miał jednak jedną niepodbitą planetę i 20 Legionów do obsadzenia. Proces ten nie mógł skończyć się szybko. A więc Imperator dalej walczył na czele swoich wojsk. Ostatni Kościół thumb|212px|Ostatni kościół Niedługo po buncie siły Imperium zostały wysłane do bliżej nieznanej z miejsca miejscowości, gdzie mieścił się ostatni kościół na planecie. Budynkiem tym opiekował się Uriah Olathaire, ostatni ksiądz na Terze. Mężczyzna ten zdawał sobie sprawę że nadchodzą ludzie chcący zniszczyć jego kościół, jednak nie miał zamiaru uciekać. Jego życiem kierowały wizje wysyłane mu przez Boga. Był dobrym człowiekiem, który pomagał każdemu w potrzebie. I jego zadaniem, jako bożemu słudze, było przepaść razem ze świątynią. Wtedy jednak Uriah został odwiedzony przez byt z czystego światła, który przedstawił się jako Objawienie (ang. Revelation) i próbował przekonać Olathaira, by ten wyrzekł się swojej wiary i uratował życie. Uriah odmówił i pomiędzy nim a Objawieniem nawiązała się dyskusja. Obydwaj rozmówcy dyskutowali o wpływie religii oraz o decyzjach, jakie doprowadziły do tego że kościół Uriaha był ostatnim na planecie. Objawienie przekonywał o szkodzie jaką religie wyrządzały w całej historii ludzkości oraz ostrzegał o straszliwym losie, jaki spotykał wierzących w Imperium. Olathaire nie dawał się jednak przekonać - widział wielu dobrych, wierzących ludzi i uważał nadchodzącą dyktaturę Imperium za znacznie większe zło niż jakakolwiek wiara. Wobec niemożności przekonania swojego rozmówcy Objawienie odrzuciło swe przebranie i ukazało się jako Imperator Ludzkości. Imperator przekazał Uriahowi że wszystkie wizje jakich doznał, były jego winą - nieumyślnym efektem ubocznym Jego psionicznej energii. Władca Ludzkości dalej daje Uriahowi szanse. Wojownicy Imperium okrążyli już kościół. Zniszczenie go było kwestią czasu. Ksiądz jednak wytknął Imperatorowi jego hipokryzję, mówiąc wprost że to co robi Imperium niczym nie różni się od czynów fanatyków religijnych z przeszłości. Że jeśli Władca Ludzkości nie zejdzie z drogi jaką obrał, jego Imperium skończy tak samo jak wszystkie fanatyczne organizacje, których On tak bardzo nienawidził. Imperator ignoruje jednak słowa Uriaha i wyprowadza go na zewnątrz. Wojownicy Imperium niszczą ściany kościoła a następnie puszczają go z dymem. Uriah łapie się za krzyż i po raz ostatni ostrzega Imperatora przed skutkiem ścieżki którą kroczy, po czym ze spokojem wchodzi do wnętrza palącej się świątyni. Uriah zginął tak jak pragnął - w modlitwie, odrzucając ścieżkę Imperatora. Władca Ludzkości i jego wojownicy patrzyli, jak ostatnia świątynia i ostatni ksiądz na planecie zamieniają się w popiół. Gdy z żadnego nie pozostaje już nic, lider Imperium rusza dalej, lamentując nad "straconym przypadkiem" jakim okazał się Olathaire. Gdy następnego dnia słońce oświetla Ostatni Kościół, okazuje się że pozostał tam jeden przedmiot - zepsuty zegar, który wedle przepowiedni miał zacząć dzwonić gdy nastanie koniec świata. Zegar, który po odejściu Imperatora, zaczął tykać... Koniec Zjednoczenia i Los Wojowników Gromu W końcu uwaga Imperatora padła na ostatnie wolne państwo na Terze - Królestwo Urartu.thumb|260px|Kapitan Wojowników Gromu Imperialne kroniki piszą wiele na temat ostatniej bitwy Wojen Zjednoczeniowych, Bitwie na Górze Ararat, gdzie Urartu mieli skupić całą swoją obronę. Opowiadają o heroicznej walce Wojowników Gromu, którzy z imieniem Imperatora na ustach wyruszyli na swoją ostatnią bitwę. Wszyscy zginęli, walcząc z Urartu o lepsze jutro i nadzieję dla ludzkości. Niestety, imperialne kroniki kłamią. Do Bitwy na Górze Ararat doszło. Wojownicy Gromu nie walczyli tam jednak z Królestwem Urartu. Zamiast tego zmuszeni byli bronić się przed zdradą ze strony swojego ojca. Imperator, widząc że Wojownicy Gromu spełnili swój cel, nie widział już dla nich żadnego zastosowania. Po pokonaniu Królestwa Urartu zgromadził ich więc przed Górą Ararat i nakazał swoim wojskom wyrżnąć ich w pień. Wojownicy Gromu próbowali walczyć o przetrwanie, jednak nie mieli szans przeciwko swemu Stwórcy i jego Legio Custodes. I chociaż kilku Wojowników Gromu zdołało przetrwać pogrom, cała organizacja została skutecznie utopiona we krwi. Pomimo różnych wersji, jedno pozostało prawdą. Po wydarzeniach z Góry Ararat, Terra znalazła się w rękach Imperatora. I chociaż poszczególne stany i grupy miały się Mu jeszcze w przyszłości zbuntować, Wojny Zjednoczeniowe zostały uznane za zakończone. Sojusz z Adeptus Mechanicum thumb|304px|Mars w okolicach Wojen ZjednoczeniowychKiedy Imperator zakończył proces jednoczenia Terry, natychmiast udał się na Marsa, siedzibę Adeptus Mechanicum. Władca Ludzkości był świadom potęgi Kultu Maszyny i jego rozrastającego imperium, które z pewnością byłoby użyteczne w wypełnianiu jego ambitnych planów. Zdając sobie sprawę że wojna z Adeptus Mechanicum byłaby trudna i niepotrzebna, Imperator wyruszył w celach dyplomatycznych, spotykając się z przedstawicielami Kultu Maszyn pod Olympus Mons, największą górą na Czerwonej Planecie. Kiedy Imperator po raz pierwszy ukazał się Kapłanom Maszyny w całej swojej psionicznej okazałości, wielu było gotów z miejsca obwołać go Omnizjaszem, dawno przepowiedzianym ucieleśnieniem Boga Maszyny. Dzięki swojej charyzmie Imperator zdołał zyskać dla siebie miejsce w Parlamencie Magi prowadzonym przez Fabrykanta-Generała Kelbora Hala. Obecność Władcy Ludzkości doprowadził do politycznego kryzysu na Czerwonej Planecie, doprowadzając wiele ugrupowań do szewskiej pasji przez swoją niewytłumaczalną naturę. Wykorzystując aurę mistycyzmu którą obrzucił członków Mechanicum, Imperator opowiedział o czasach sprzed Ery Konfliktu, gdy Terra i Mars wspólnie stworzyły wspaniałą kosmiczną cywilizację, noszącą światło nauki w mrok Galaktyki. Opowiedział też że zamierza powtórzyć ten wyczyn, we współpracy z Adeptus Mechanicum. Imperator postawił sprawę jasno - albo Kult Maszyn się do niego przyłączy, albo będzie musiał martwić się inwazją nadludzkich wojowników prowadzonych przez tego który uważany już był za Omnizjasza. Mieszkańcy Marsa, wiedząc że mogą wiele zyskać na współpracy z Imperatorem i wiele więcej stracić jeśli mu się sprzeciwią, postanowili przystać do Władcy Ludzkości. Tego dnia podpisano Traktat Olimpijski, na mocy którego doszło do unii Terry z Marsemthumb|318px|Aquila- symbol sojuszu Imperatora z marsjańskim Mechanicum.. Kult Mechanicum zyskał wiele politycznych przywilejów (jak np. możliwość utrzymywania swojej religii wbrew ateistycznej Imperialnej Prawdzie) w zamian stając się technologicznym zapleczem służącym Imperatorowi. Po podpisaniu Traktatu Olimpijskiego Imperium Człowieka zyskało nowe logo - dwugłowego orła, symbolizującego sojusz Imperatora z Mechanicum. Największym przegranym tego rozdania był Kelbor Hal, który uznał Imperatora za kolejnego terrańskiego tyrana, który będzie próbował zniszczyć Kult Maszyn. Ta niechęć miała okazać się zabójcza w czasie Herezji Horusa. Póki co jednak Imperator triumfował. Jednocząc Ludzkość Po uzyskaniu wsparcia Mechanicum Imperator natychmiast rozpoczął Wielką Krucjatę, gigantyczną kampanię mającą na celu zjednoczenie ludzkości oraz odnalezienie porozrzucanych Prymarchów. Imperator, Malcador Pieczętnik i Constantin Valdor wiedzieli, że mają mało czasu na dokończenie tego projektu. Czarne chmury wisiały nad ludzkością, potężne siły gotowały się do zniszczenia Wielkiej Krucjaty nim ta się jeszcze zaczęła. Nie było czasu na moralność czy półśrodki. Nie w obliczu wszystkich czyhających zagrożeń. Odnalezienie Horusa thumb|266px|Horus Gdy pierwsza Flota Ekspansyjna która opuściła Terrę w końcu dociera do swojego celu, Imperator stawia stopę na świecie wydobywczym, Cthoni. Był to świat na którym Władca Ludzkości miał odnaleźć swojego pierwszego syna - Horusa. Jak opowiadają historie, młody Prymarcha po rozbiciu się na Cthoni musiał przez kilka lat walczyć o przetrwanie, w nieprzerwanej wojnie techno-gangów władających planetą. Chtonia została odkryta na najwcześniejszych etapach ludzkiej ekspansji i została ogołocona ze złoży naturalnych wiele tysiącleci temu. Młody Horus wychowywał się więc w post-indutrialnym koszmarze, pośród techno-gangesterów walczących w cieniu miast-uli. Okres ten nie trwał jednak długo. Imperator po przybyciu na Cthonie szybko odnalazł swojego syna i przygarnął go pod swoje skrzydło. Planeta szybko poddała się Pierwszej Flocie Ekspansyjnej, więc Imperator mógł powrócić na Terrę ze swoim odnalezionym Prymarchą. Gdy młodociany Horus znalazł się już na Terrze, ojciec spędził z nim sporo czasu. Dwójka nadludzi spędziła czas na eksplorowaniu Imperialnego Pałacu i wspólnych zabawach. Przede wszystkim jednak Imperator opowiedział swojemu pierwszemu synowi o czekającym go przeznaczeniu i swoich snach dotyczących przyszłości Galaktyki. Nie wspomniał jednak nic o Chaosie. Horusowi został później oddany Legion Wilków Luny, który wkrótce rozpoczął swoją rekrutację na Cthoni. Oblężenie Reillis Oblężenie Reillis było jedną z pierwszych bitew, w których Imperator i młody Prymarcha Horus walczyli ramię w ramię. Za murami ufortyfikowanego miasta Reillis siły Imperium natrafiły na populację która sprzeciwiała się Imperialnej Prawdzie. Obrońcy używali szeregów tajnych tuneli oraz wytrenowanych w zasadzkach żołnierzy, by uderzyć wprost na stanowiska dowodzenia Imperium. Pozbawieni przygotowania i zbroi Imperator i Horus masakrowali całe szeregi wrogich żołnierzy, do czasu aż jeden z nich zdołał wystrzelić z działa plazmowego prosto w młodego Prymarchę. Strzał trafił idealnie, pozbawiając Horusa przytomności i powalając go na ziemię. Imperator natychmiast stanął pomiędzy swoim synem i nacierającą armią, samotnie broniąc nieprzytomnego Horusa do czasu przybycia Imperialnej Armi. Bitwa o Gorro thumb|296px|Imperator i Horus walczący z Orkami Siły Wielkiej Krucjaty dotarły w końcu do Systemu Telon, w którym umieszczone było Orkowe Imperium, mogące rywalizować z behemotem który powstał na Ullanorze. W czasie walk tysiąc okrętów Imperium, prowadzone przez Imperatora (ze swojego okrętu, Imperator Somnium) oraz Prymarchę Horusa (ze swojego okrętu, Mściwego Ducha) przebiło się przez flotę zielonoskórych, uderzając na kontrolowaną przez Mekaniaków "śmiecio-planetę" Gorro. Legio Custodes oraz Terminatorzy z Wilków Luny towarzyszyli Imperatorowi i Horusowi, którzy osobiście przeprowadzali podbój planety. Sam Imperator, używając swojej psionicznej potęgi, wielokrotnie teleportował się po całym świecie, zabijając nieprzeliczone ilości Orków. Cała kampania daleka była od prostej - zielonoskórzy z Gorro byli znacznie więksi niż normalni Orkowie i posiadali wszczepy dodane przez Mekaniaków. W samym środku kampanii Arcyherszt Gorro przeprowadził gigantyczną kontrofensywę, która oddzieliła Imperatora od reszty jego wojsk. Arcyherszt zaatakował z zaskoczenia Imperatora, gotów by go przepołowić, gdy z tłumu zielonoskórych wyskoczył Horus, który jednym, płynnym cięciem odciął gigantycznemu Orkowi jego ramię. Tym sposobem Prymarcha odpłacił się Imperatorowi za dług, który zaciągnął w czasie Oblężenia Reillis. Imperator i Horus stanęli ramię w ramię, zabijając w pojedynku Arcyherszta i kontynuując kampanię, oczyszczając planetę z Orków i przyłączając ją do Imperium. Odnalezienie Lemana Russa Wiele lat po odnalezieniu Horusa Imperator natrafił na lodowy świat zwany Fenrisem. Na tej planecie Władca Ludzkości odnalazł kolejnego Prymarchę - Lemana Russa. Jak opowiadają historie przekazywane dzisiaj w Kle, siedzibie Kosmicznych Wilków: Powiększająca się rodzina thumb|190px|Leman Russ z dwoma Fenriskimi Wilkami w czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty Wkrótce po odzyskaniu od Lemana Russa przysięgi wierności Imperator zabrał Wilczego Króla na jeden ze swoich okrętów. Tam, pod okiem Władcy Ludzkości, doszło do pierwszego spotkania pomiędzy dwoma Prymarchami. Tego dnia Horus przestał być jedynym synem swojego ojca. Po tym jak Leman Russ opuścił okręt, Imperator wyczuł w Horusie zazdrość. Władca Ludzkości zareagował na nią ze zrozumieniem: - Rozumiem twoje rozczarowanie. -'' powiedział z zadowoleniem Imperator. -'' Ty i ja walczyliśmy ramię w ramię przez wiele lat. To naturalne że czujesz tą... heh... braterską rywalizację. Ale ja go potrzebuję. My go potrzebujemy. Został stworzony przeze mnie, tak jak ty. Jest twoim bratem, jeśli mogę to tak ująć. Braterska rywalizacja to coś do czego mogę was namawiać, sprawi że osiągnięcie jeszcze wspanialsze rzeczy. Imperator potrzebował by Horus na niego spojrzał, więc Luperkal to zrobił. ''- Wiem że jest trochę nieokrzesany. -'' kontynuował Imperator. -'' Uwierzysz że wyzwał mnie na konkurs jedzenia? ''- Imperator zaśmiał się lekko. - Ale nie będę tolerował żadnych konfliktów między wami. Macie ze sobą współpracować. Musicie nauczyć się wspólnie prowadzić wojnę. Licze że pomożesz mi w ucywilizowaniu go. ''- Niemożliwe. To dzikus. ''- barknął Horus, nie mogąc kontrolować swoich emocji. Imperator następnie wytłumaczył Horusowi że Leman Russ powstał w tym samym procesie co on. Że gdyby Imperium przyleciało na Fenris trochę później, cała planeta należałaby niezaprzeczalnie do Wilczego Króla. Że Horus nie ma podstaw by patrzeć na swojego brata z góry. - Może Cię zdradzić. ''- powiedział po tych tłumaczeniach Horus. - ''Nie zdradzi. - ''powiedział Imperator z pewnością w głosie. - ''Będzie tak lojalny jak ty. Jego wyczyny będą zwiększać twoje, gdy tylko dostanie swój Legion. Dwójka z was, ruszająca ku niebiosom. Co za wspaniały dzień. ''- Zamierzasz dać mu Legion? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem Horus. - ''Wybacz mi ojcze, ale czy to na pewno słuszne? ''- Dałem go gangsterowi z Cthoni. ''- odrzekł Imperator. - To wasze prawo, tak twoje jak i jego. Horus opuścił wzrok. Imperator emanował światłem wiedzy. Raz jeszcze Horus czuł wstyd że podważał jego autorytet. - Masz prawo popełniać błędy, Horusie. -'' rzekł Imperator. - ''Ale musisz współpracować. On jest tylko pierwszym. "Ja byłem pierwszym" - ''pomyślał Horus, nim zdążył się opanować. - ''Jeśli byłem w stanie znaleźć jego i Ciebie, cała reszta również wkrótce się odnajdzie. Musisz przywyknąć do tego że nie jesteś już sam. - ''Imperator rozweselił się na tą myśl. Horus nie był w stanie. -'' Jeśli nie mogę zaufać że zdołasz współpracować z innymi i prowadzić ich do zwycięstwa jako pierwszy z moich synów, to najwidoczniej Cię przeceniłem. Odnalezienie Prymarchy II Legionu Nic się nie wydarzyło. Przekazanie Włóczni Po kampanii na Kole Ognia Imperator Ludzkości przekazał Lemanowi Russowi wykutą przez siebie broń - Włócznię Dionizoską. Odnalezienie Ferrusa Manusa thumb|294px|Ferrus Manus prowadzący swoich wojowników w trakcie Wielkiej Krucjaty Siły Wielkiej Krucjaty sięgnęły w końcu granic planety Meduza, na której Imperator odkrył swojego kolejnego syna - Prymarchę X Legionu. Ferrus Manus (w tłumaczeniu: Żelazna Dłoń) bo tak zwał się syn Imperatora, był na swojej planecie postacią prawdziwie legendarną. Cudownym dzieckiem, które w swych najmłodszych latach walczyło ze straszliwym Asirnothem, potworem z Żywego Metalu który prześladował mieszkańców planety. Pojedynek pomiędzy młodym Prymarchą a przerażającym stworem o praktycznie niezniszczalnej powłoce zakończył się dopiero, gdy syn Imperatora złapał stwora za szyję i zanurzył go w lawie. Asirnoth rzucał się i walczył, jednak jego przeciwnik twardo trzymał go w rzece magmy. Potwór w końcu się rozpuścił, a to co z niego zostało na zawsze przyległo do rąk Prymarchy, dając mu jego imię - Ferrus Manus. Zabicie Asirnotha, chociaż było najbardziej znanym osiągnięciem Ferrusa, nie było jego jedynym. Gdy Imperator przybył na Meduzę, Prymarcha był już władcą całej planety - pół-legendranym mędrcem, który zjednoczył wojujące ze sobą klany. Po spotkaniu swojego ojca, Ferrus zarządał pojedynku, chcąc mieć pewność że istota przed którą chciał paść na kolana rzeczywiście jest od niego silniejsza. Walka pomiędzy dwoma nadludzkimi bytami była jednym z najwspanialszych pojedynków w historii całej Meduzy. Zakończyła się remisem, po którym Ferrus Manus uznał Imperatora za swojego ojca i zgiął przed nim swój kark. Rebelia Proximańska Opis Przed Złotym Tronem Umiejętności thumb|364px|Imperator walczący z HorusemImperator posiadał cały wachlarz różnorakich umiejętności, w wielu przypadkach tak potężnych że łatwiej byłoby wymienić czego nie potrafił zrobić... Imperator był najpotężniejszym psionikiem w Galaktyce, a czysta potęga jego umysłu praktycznie nie znała granic. Był w stanie zabijać całe populacje myślą, objawiać się istotom które nigdy nie widziały go na oczy i podróżować po całej Galaktyce nie używając żadnych maszyn. O sile Imperatora niech świadczy fakt że fragment jego psionicznego potencjału stworzył Fulguryt, jedyny znany artefakt który jest w stanie zabić nieśmiertelnych Wiecznych. Światło jego psioniki było tak wielkie, że Władca Ludzkości mógł się otaczać Siostrami Ciszy i nie odczuwać żadnych negatywnych skutków ubocznych. Imperator posiadał również niesamowitą aurę, której część odziedziczyli jego synowie, Prymarchowie. Działała ona jednak na dwa różne sposoby. Dla śmiertelników była ona tajfunem absolutnie nadludzkiej energii. Sam widok Imperatora napawał większość ludzi wokół niego chęcią oddania szacunku bądź nawet bezmyślnego posłuszeństwa. Jego obecność była w stanie bez problemów wyleczyć nawet najbardziej desperackie rany i wzbudzić nadzieję nawet w najbardziej zrezygnowanych wojownikach. Imperator był latarnią rozświetlającą mrok Galaktyki, a jego aura sprawiała że śmiertelnicy byli najczęściej chętni by służyć mu z absolutnym oddaniem. Dla Niezrodzonych aura Imperatora była trucizną. Wiadomo że energia pochodząca z ciała Imperatora Ludzkości była jedną z niewielu rzeczy które były w stanie pernamentnie zabić demona. Dla tych nieśmiertelnych istot nie było nic straszniejszego niż spłonięcie z rąk Anatemy gdyż wiedziały one, że niesie on absolutną śmierć. Połączenie psionicznego talentu i aury Imperatora pozwalało mu nieraz kwestionować wszechobecność Bogów Chaosu. Władca Ludzkości potrafił tworzyć bariery, przez które nawet Khorne, Nurgle, Slaanesh i Tzeentch nie byli w stanie się przebić. Na pewnym etapie Bogowie zawiesili swoją Wielką Grę, uznając że Anatema jest dla nich znacznie większym zagrożeniem. Imperator był wielkim wojownikiem, który był w stanie wykorzystać masę swoich umiejętności w czasie walk. Bazując na legendach o jego potencjale wielu ludzi zastanawiało się, czy Władca Ludzkości jest nadludzko szybki, potrafi się teleportować czy po prostu umie zatrzymywać czas swoją potęgą. Prawda jest prosta - Imperator posiadał wszystkie te umiejętności. thumb|294px|Mroczne Anioły - pierwsi Marines stworzeni przez Imperatora Nie oznacza to jednak że Imperator był niepokonany. W czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty jego życie stanęło na włosku i gdyby nie szybka interwencja Prymarchy Horusa to Władca Ludzkości zginąłby z rąk gigantycznego Orka. Chociaż w tym przypadku można podejrzewać, że cała sytuacja była jedynie grą, która miała dać Horusowi szanse na wykazanie się. Niemałe problemy Imperator miał jednak z pokonaniem straszliwego Większego Demona zrodzonego z aktu pierwszego morderstwa, Drach'nyena. Władca Ludzkości najpewniej zginąłby z rąk swojego przeciwieństwa gdyby nie zebrał całej drzemiącej w sobie furii. Zwycięstwo przyszło, chociaż ledwie. A Drach'nyenowi przepowiedziano, że to jego przeznaczeniem jest zabić Anatemę... Imperator był nie tylko potężnym wojownikiem ale i geniuszem. Już w momencie swojego "przebudzenia" był znacznie inteligentniejszy od reszty ludzkości, a przez tysiąclecia jego wiedza jedynie rosła. Gdy nastały czasy Wielkiej Krucjaty Imperator miał już opanowane tajniki wojskowości, biologii oraz technologii. To dzięki tym talentom był w stanie stworzyć Kosmicznych Marines. Imperator posiadał również umiejętność przewidywania przyszłości, chociaż jak sam twierdził, wizje bywały często zdradliwe. Wygląd thumb|210px|Witraż przedstawiający Imperatora Imperator był gigantem odzianym w złotą zbroję. Nadczłowiekiem o długich, ciemnych włosach. Miał postawę wojownika i twarz myśliciela. Był bytem doskonałym, wzbudzającym zazdrość w najprzystojniejszych mężach. Tak został zapamiętany przez ludzkość. Ten wygląd nie był jednak jego prawdziwym. Był fasadą stworzoną na potrzeby tamtych czasów. Imperator posiadał w swoich życiu miliony różnorakich twarzy i sylwetek, ukazując się jako istota o różnych kolorach skóry, płciach a nawet gatunkach. Czasem zmieniał wygląd przez wzgląd na potrzeby ludzkości a czasem gdy w grę wchodziły jego własne zachcianki. O ile obraz odzianego w złotą zbroję giganta wydaje się być jego ulubionym, w czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty i Herezji Horusa zdarzało mu się ukazywać pod postacią zwykłego człowieka. Tak zwykłego i przeciętnego, że gdy Corvus Corax widział go w tej postaci, nie był w stanie zauważyć nawet jednej charakterystycznej cechy. Pod taką postacią widziały go właśnie Siostry Ciszy, których anty-psioniczny talent był w stanie przebić się przez fasadę "złotego giganta". Wedle słów samych sióstr ten normaly, przeciętny człowiek to prawdziwa forma Imperatora. Warto jednak pamiętać że potencjał psioniczny Władcy Ludzkości jest tak wielki, że byłby w stanie zamydlić oczy Siostrom, gdyby tylko chciał. A wydaje się że Imperator chciał utrzymać swój prawdziwy wygląd w absolutnej tajemnicy. Ktokolwiek próbował ujrzeć "prawdziwego Imperatora" poprzez przebicie się przez jego wizję, widział przerażający obraz który doprowadzał do ataku paniki i rozpaczy. Osobowość thumb|171px|Imperator wraz z Malcadorem w podziemiach Pałacu Imperator był człowiekiem który kochał ludzkość i głęboko gardził Bogami. Jako szczyt ludzkiej ewolucji widział do czego jego rasa jest w stanie dążyć i jak wielkie rzeczy jest w stanie osiągnąć. W BUDOWIE Źródła *Rulebook 6th Ed. s 136-139, 141,144,160,165-168 *''Dark Heresy: Ascension'' (RPG), pp. 161-162 *''Dark Heresy: Disciples of the Dark Gods'' (RPG), pp. 175-176 *''Realm of Chaos: The Lost and the Damned'', pp. 174-183 *''Master of Mankind (Aaron Dembski-Bowden)'' *''The Solar War (John French) Prolog, Epilog'' *''Mechanicum (Graham McNeil) Chapter 3.03.'' *''Codex: Craftworlds (8th edition) "Great Crusade"'' *''The Horus Heresy - Book One: Betrayal'' (Alan Bligh) pg. 14-15, 16, 21, 26 *''Fulgrim'' (Graham McNeill) pg. 8, 9, 48, 101 *''Inquisitor Conspiracies 2 - Death of an Angel'' pg. 7, 13, 24, 25, 26, 27, 30 *''Malcador: First Lord of the Imperium (L. J. Goulding)'' *''Deliverance Lost'' (Gav Thorpe) Chapters 14, 15 *''The Last Church (Graham McNeill)'' *''Two Metaphysical Blades (Chris Wright)'' *''Horus Heresy: Collected Visions pg. 2-3, 8-9, 27'' *''Dark Imperium (Guy Haley) Chapter 20-22'' *''Deliverance Lost (Gav Thrope)'' Chapter IV, V *''Konrad Curze: The Night Hunter (Guy Haley) Epilog'' *''Wolfsbane (Guy Haley) Prolog'' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Do poprawy Kategoria:W BUDOWIE